


How To Have Sex With Your Symbiote (In Five Easy Steps)

by Lilian



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, First Time, Fluff and Crack, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Getting Together, Other, Pet Names, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Sexual Content, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian/pseuds/Lilian
Summary: ... Or Eddie Brock has to explain some things about Earth and humans to Venom.





	How To Have Sex With Your Symbiote (In Five Easy Steps)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Winnie for inviting me to watch Venom for the second time, and also for being an inspiration in a lot of ways. :)
> 
> Also a huge shout out to hippocrates460 for making Earth a better place by their mere presence. :)
> 
> This is my first fic in this fandom and I hope I did not fuck up too badly. :)

**How To Have Sex With Your Symbiote (In Five Easy Steps)**

 

 

  1. _wait until the subject is brought up_



Eddie really should have expected it to come up sooner or later. With Vernon being so interested in earth culture (eh.… maybe culture was a bit generous a word) in earthly things, and starting to fall into the slightly unhealthy habit of watching television when he couldn't bother Eddie (every night)… he really, really should have expected it.

And maybe in some way he did.

Just not like that.

**Why is it considered weak to take it up the ass?** Venom asked him in the middle of an elevator ride.

Which was a decidedly different question than the last two, **what's the purpose of a spoon** and **birds are also pets? Can we eat birds?**

Jesus. Eddie choked. Then went about going to find the nearest empty space so he could have a chat about the human attitudes towards assholes and all of its uses.

 

  1. _make sure there’s no one else in the picture_



They met Annie and Dan for the first time when they were all together. They went to get hot dogs, and Dan told them amusing stories from his practice. It would have been a nice time if Eddie didn’t have to spend half of it hushing Venom’s awful ideas about how to get Annie back.

“Look at them,” he muttered quietly to his Other when Dan and Annie were loudly debating something a few steps away. “They’re happy. They’re in love. It would be cruel to try and break that.”

The symbiote quieted. Eddie thought he’d enjoy the rest of the outing without the comments, but it was a bit like being a third-wheel instead of being on a double date. He was concerned about Venom’s silence too much, so as soon as they were alone, he brought the subject up again.

“I hope you’re not sad because of Anne. They’ll be our friends, that’s also… I mean it's all right.” He breathed out. “…besides. I have _you_ now.”

Venom purred or did something very similar to it in a way that pulsed over Eddie skin and it was nothing like a cat's purr except for the way the affection felt. So he told them that.

" **Cats are stupid** " Venom replied, but there was a certain smugness in their voice. " **I wanna eat one.** "

 

  1. _make a move_



Eddie was hesitant to watch tentacle porn ever since Venom showed up, but that didn't mean he wasn't masturbating. The symbiote hasn't been very interested in the act before, taking the exercise in stride just as he did with every human thing Eddie regularly did. But they loved to bask in the afterglow.

Eddie put a finger through the come on his stomach and wondered how Venom would like the taste if they tried it. Perhaps he could ask them to lick it up with their big, strong tongue... God, was he a total pervert?

"Buddy, there is something…"

Venom stopped his pleasant postcoital swirling in his body and started whining.

**Must you call me that?! I'm not a dog.**

Yeah, maybe not the best time to bring up Eddie’s fantasies. Plus Venom’s whining was usually a pain. Mood pretty much ruined.

 

  1. _talk about boundaries and consent to sexytimes_



Things changed when Michael happened.

Michael was a waiter who flirted with Eddie the restaurant where he was introduced to his new boss. Michael slipped him his number after the dinner and Eddie called. And he went over to his place. And they started to go even further, opened a bottle of wine, got a bit tipsy and started leaning in and making out and fuck Eddie was feeling really good about it when Venom started screeching.

“Aaaagh!” Eddie pulled back, slamming both hands in his ears despite the fact that the sound was coming from the inside.

“Sorry, sorry, violent headache--” he muttered to Michael, ran out of his apartment, and tried to get away as quickly as possible from anything that could harm Venom.

"V, what happened? Is it a soundwave? Are you alright? Jesus Christ darling talk to me."

The few seconds without the answer made Eddie relive that horrible hour when he thought Venom was gone after the fight with Riot.

**You kissed him!** Venom sounded accusatory, hurt, and… a bit grumpy?

“Yes...? So?”

**We thought you were done! After Annie, you said you didn't need anyone!**

“But V, as much as I love you, I cannot live my life without touching someone ever again. Humans need physical contact, they… well, most of them need sex. I certainly do. "

**You love me?**

Eddie stopped in his tracks, then grinned wildly. Fuck, he got it bad. His heart fluttered. Was that him or V?

"Wow, you're such a sap." He said to Venom, hoping they'd get the teasing tone. "Of course I do, but that wasn't the important part of the sentence."

Venom was quiet for a while.

**You need someone to touch.** They summarised.

"Whom I can touch in return." Eddie nodded.

**Okay.** The symbiote agreed and pushed him against the nearest housewall.

The next thing Eddie was aware of, they were kissing. It was just as overwhelming as in the forest, except now it was hotter. There was no Annie, just Venom and him. And V was outside of him, towering over him with his impressive nonhuman muscles that were doing things to Eddie's cock. Fuck, he was such a pervert.

**This is what you want.** Venom repeated when he failed to answer the first time.

Eddie couldn't quite hold back his second moan, rocking forward and pressing his erection to their black, inky midsection. "Only if you like it too."  (Insanely aroused sort-of-like-never-before was one thing, after all, Teaching Your Symbiote About The Importance Of Consent another.)

**Yesssss**. Venom hissed into his ears, licking a slide up to it from his mouth. Eddie's knees felt close to giving up.

“We should… We should go home." Eddie requested.

**Why? Can we not fuck you right here?**

Fuck that was hot. But perhaps wasn't intended to be? Eddie cleared his head by shaking it.

"No, sweetheart, private things like that usually happen at home."

**The people on the television seemed to have no problem with it.**

Eddie laughed desperately, wishing his raging erection would die down.

"I dunno what kind of porn you've been watching but in real life they really do…"  

**Ugh,** Venom grunted. **We'll take us home then. Quicker than your tiny legs.**

Eddie smiled at him, unwilling to rise to the bait. "Okay, darling. Please don't eat anything gross on the way?"

 

  1. _enjoy_



If Eddie would have had to write an article about ‘how to have sex with your symbiote’, he would probably opt to leave out the preceding conversation about all the holes in the human body and in what shape, mass, and speed you could stuff things into it. The only upside of it was that once Eddie explained, Venom eagerly demonstrated. And by the time he was trashing on the bed, filled deliciously in all the right places, Venom was seemingly getting the hang of it too.

" **You feel good** " They materialized their head, licking Eddie's mouth, his face. " **I love filling you, Eddie. I'm in your ass, and your ass belongs to me now. I might never come out.** "

Eddie couldn't stop the snort that bubbled up in him in amusement.

"That's... a mostly sexy fantasy, but we will have to work on your dirty talk."

Venom hummed.

" **We have no need to work on anything, my love. Look how perfectly you take me, my beautiful host.** "

"Fuck" Eddie shuddered, placing a hand on his cock, jerking it in time with Venoms trusts inside of him. "Fuck, call me that again."

" **Beautiful? Host? My love?** " Venom guessed cheekily, then hearing Eddie’s desperate moan, added with a bit more possessiveness: " **Mine**."

Eddie came all over them, and Venom absorbed every last drop of it while making out with him. Afterward, they cuddled and came up with mostly ridiculous, often rude and very rarely sweet pet names for each other. And it was really fucking nice.


End file.
